


Burning

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: EXO (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Frottage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Yanjun sees Zhangjing at a club......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write smut for this ship

 [Burning-Craig Lucas](http://www.deezer.com/track/419885872)

" _You touch me my sins are forgiven I swear._ _T_ _he second coming is coming l'm near......"_

 

The pounding bass from the speakers poured out onto the dance floor. Sweaty bodies gyrated in irregular clusters, some of two or three or more. The humid air reeked of sex and desperation. Zhangjing, however, danced alone. Linong and Xukun had long since abandoned him to grind up against each other in a barely legal sex parody. Sticky sweat dripped down his back, plastering his shirt to his body. His hair was in disarray, a floppy curly mess stuck to his forehead. His feet and legs ached. Yet still, he danced. He moved his body sinuously to the beat. Danced his frustrations away.

In his self imposed isolation, he failed to notice a pair of dark eyes watching his every move. Each time someone tried to approach Zhangjing, a tall body would peel itself away from the bar to signal to one of the bouncers prowling the edge of the dance floor.

The bouncer would quickly strong arm the offender off to the side with Zhangjing left unaware.

Xxx

Yanjun had come to the club that evening out of sheer boredom. His friends had suggested a night out and Yanjun had mentioned the fact that his cousin Yixing had recently purchased a club downtown. Yixing and his boyfriend Minseok were both avid dancers. Yixing had met Minseok at a dance studio, where Minseok taught. Yixing had inherited a fortune in cash and decided to donate to dance schools. He had gone in incognito in an attempt to 'check up on his investment,' as he put it. Minseok had mistaken him for one of his students and berated him for being late. Yixing always said he'd fallen in love with him halfway through the lesson. Yanjun had pretended to gag at how sentimental his cousin was, but seeing the boy on the floor moving to the music as if it flowed through him, Yanjun finally understood what his cousin meant.

He'd seen the boy come in with two others. The other two had promptly plastered themselves to each other and started grinding on the floor.

The boy had simply rolled his eyes at his friends and continued dancing. The way he lost himself in the music and threw himself at every song was a huge turn on. His delicate hands caressed his sides in a way Yanjun longed to. His head was thrown back in a parody of the ecstasy Yanjun longed to give him.

Three more songs passed before the boy left the dancefloor panting and sweaty.

His curly hair was stuck to his head, his cheeks pink. He wiggled his way into an empty space at the bar, two places down from where Yanjun lurked.

He signaled the bartender asking for water and coke and downed the water in one long gulp. A trickle of water escaped the corner of his mouth and trailed down his bobbing throat. Yanjun didn't know which he envied more, the glass touching his lips or the trail of water disappearing between the dip of his collar bones and soaking the front of his shirt.

The coke was consumed at a more sedate pace. As he rooted around in his skin-tight jeans for money, Yanjun seized his opportunity to make himself known.

He stepped up behind the boy and said;

"I'll pay."

Xxxxx

Zhangjing was parched, he'd been dancing for what felt like hours. Xukun had still not returned with Linong. 

'Probably making out in a corner or handjobs in the bathroom again,' Zhangjing thought with a sigh. 

Poor innocent Linong had been completely corrupted by Xukun, it was a wonder that boy could even blush anymore.

Dorm walls were thin and just about everybody on their floor had heard the creaking and moaning coming from Xukun's room whenever Linong spent the night. Each time he heard the noise Zhangjing bemoaned the desert that was his sex life. Apart from a few furtive fumbles with boys in high school, Zhangjing had no experience. He knew he loved the idea of sex with another man, his extensive collection of dildos and the fact that he regularly used them proved that. He'd just never had the opportunity to put his skills into action with another person. 

 

As he left the dance floor in search of a drink, he noticed a handsome man leaning up against the bar out of the corner of his eyes.

'Damn!' Zhangjing thought appreciatively as he squeezed his way to a spot at the bar.

He gulped down his water first then tackled his coke. As he was searching for money he saw movement and heard a voice say

"I'll pay."

Turning around Zhangjing saw the hot guy from earlier behind him. The guy flashed a smile and Zhangjing almost melted at the sight of his dimples.

The guy slapped a few bills down on the bar, which the bartender took with a shrug, before moving on to his next customer.

Zhangjing tilted his head slightly, appraising the hot guy. He was tall and well dressed and he was still smiling at Zhangjing.

His lips started moving, but Zhangjing couldn't hear him. Between the bass and the roaring in his ears, as most of the blood in his body rushed to his crotch and his cheeks, Zhangjing had been rendered deaf.

"Huh?” he said eloquently.

The hot guy leaned down and spoke into his ear.

" I said, let's dance."

Zhangjing nodded dumbly and followed along to the dancefloor.

As they stepped onto the dance floor the upbeat music flowed into a slower tempo song. Couples clung to each other and swayed together. Zhangjing stood awkwardly, frozen on the edge of the floor.

The hot guy slipped his hands around his waist and pulled him closer.

His sweaty body pressed to the hot guy made Zhangjing cringe internally.

The hot guy didn't seem to mind as he simply squeezed Zhangjing's hips and started swaying. Zhangjing took the cue and gradually followed the hot guy's lead.

By the time the song ended Zhangjing felt a bit better. As another more up-tempo song came on, the guy gave Zhangjing a last squeeze before he almost reluctantly let go.

They danced to a second and third song before Zhangjing even noticed the predatory look in the guy's eyes. That was the way Xukun looked at Linong before he bundled him off somewhere for sex. Zhangjing looked at the other guy speculatively.

'If I'm going to have sex with him, I'd better get his name at least.'

"I'm Zhangjing, what's your name?"

"Yanjun," the other replied. 

"Good, now I know what I'll hopefully be screaming later."

Zhangjing couldn't believe he was being so bold. But there was a hot guy, clearly interested in having sex and Zhangjing wasn't about to let the opportunity slip past.

The guy gave him a wolfish smile.

"I like the way you think."

Once again Yanjun's hands came to rest on Zhangjing's hips, before slipping down and lower to cup his bottom.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on you since I saw you dancing alone."

"Hope it was worth the wait" Zhangjing panted as he was reeled in. 

"More than," Yanjun countered. 

Their lips met in a ravenous kiss. 

As they kissed, Yanjun moved one of his legs between Zhangjing's. Zhangjing instinctively lifted a leg around Yanjun's waist and rolled his hips, seeking friction. Yanjun responded by gripping him even tighter and pushing up against him.

As Zhangjing got more and more lost in sensation and rolled his hips in even tighter circles, he felt his control slipping. When Yanjun slipped a hand down the back of his pants, his fingers brushed his crack and he lost it. He came right then and there on the dance floor.

 A rapidly blooming wet spot appeared on the front of his pants and spread to Yanjun's thigh.

"Damn baby," Yanjun panted into his ear as he came down from his high.

Looking up at him, he saw his pupils were dilated and his cheeks where flushed. 

"Can't wait to make you fall apart like that in my bed."

"There's more?"  Zhangjing asked stupidly.

Yanjun gave a chuckle.

"So much more baby, I want to show you everything. Will you let me?”

Zhangjing nodded meekly, his body strung out on the pleasure still coursing through his veins.

With that Yangjun kissed him again, before leading him out of the club. Zhangjing didn't even have it in him to feel shy. As he was lead out, Zhangjing made eye contact with Linong and Xukun, who seemed to have tumbled out of an alcove looking rumpled, with kiss-swollen lips. He gave them a dopey smile and a weak thumbs up.

" Don't wait up!" He shouted in their general direction before Yanjun tugged him out of a doorway. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Our legs intertwined, like stars we align...."_

-Burning, Craig Lucas

The cab ride passed in a blur of kisses and groping. The cab driver probably got an eyeful but Zhangjing was once again hard pressed to feel shy. Yanjun couldn't seem to keep his hands off him and he was about to have sex with the hottest guy he knew. 

As the cab pulled up to the address Yanjun gave, Zhangjing vaguely noted it was on the fancier side of town.

But before he could put two and two together, Yanjun had tugged him in for more kisses.

They stumbled along groping and kissing each other. Zhangjing barely registered anything about the trip up to Yanjun's apartment. 

Once inside, Yanjun pressed Zhangjing up against the entryway wall and continued kissing him. By this time Zhangjing's knees felt like jelly, all that was holding him up was Yanjun's strong grip. As they made out, buttons and zippers were undone and clothes stripped off. At one point Zhangjing struggled with the fly of his jeans. Impatient hands pushed his out the way and Yanjun peeled him out of his jeans. Flaky dried come was stuck to the inside of his underwear, but Zhangjing hardly had time to be embarrassed as Yanjun hoisted him up and carried him in the direction of the bedroom. Zhangjing's underwear fluttered unnoticed to the floor. 

Yanjun shuffled to the bedroom. Once there he deposited Zhangjing onto the bed and flipped on his bedside lamp. The soft golden light bathed Zhangjing skin, making him glow. Zhangjing did an awkward slide crawl back toward the headboard. Yanjun observed him with a predatory eye before stalking toward the bed and pouncing. The next thing Zhangjing knew his knees were near his ears and Yanjun was making him see stars. 

"Yes, yes," Zhangjing panted, gripping Yanjun's wrist as his slicked fingers pressed against his sweet spot. 

Head thrown back against the pillows, he gasped for breath as Yanjun kept moving his two fingers inside him. 

He felt his orgasm approaching and he moaned helplessly as he tumbled over the edge. Eyes closed he fell headlong into his second orgasm of the night. 

 

By the time he came back to himself, Yanjun was busy slipping on a condom. Distantly Zhangjing bemoaned the fact that he barely got a glance at his dick, but he was so strung out on the pleasure it hardly mattered. 

Limbs lethargic, he lay pliant as Yanjun positioned himself at his entrance. 

As he started pushing inside, Yanjun locked eyes with Zhangjing. Zhangjing stared at him eyes half mast. The flush that had receded as his orgasm ebbed, painted his face once more. Watching the blush travel down his throat, Yanjun trailed kisses to that enticing hollow as he rolled his hips. Wet sounds were heard as flesh met flesh. Sweat gathered at the base of Zhangjing's spine and dotted his forehead. Slick hands gripped his hips tightly. His hair stuck to his forehead in wild curly clumps.

 His third orgasm was slower to reach its peak. As Yanjun rocked into him, Zhangjing grasped him tightly. His legs wrapped around Yanjun's waist and fingers dug into his back. Zhangjing was almost mindless by the time his orgasm crested. He felt Yanjun tense on top of him before he collapsed, pressing him into the mattress. 

Zhangjing lay there in a mindless puddle of satisfaction, with Yanjun on top of him. Soon however the weight pressing him into the mattress became uncomfortable. 

"Urgh, you're heavy," he whined. 

Yanjun grunted and rolled off him slightly. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah, wow," Yanjun replied. 

Zhanjing managed to sit up slightly. 

"Where are you going?" Yanjun asked sitting up too. 

"Pee," was all Zhangjing answered getting up on wobbly legs and making the seemingly endless trek to the en suite Yanjun waved him towards. 

His ass felt wrecked in the best way. He knew he would probably be sore in the morning like he usually was when he spent a vigorous night pleasuring himself, but damn if it wasn't worth it!

As he washed his hands and splashed water on his face, he noted the large shower and even larger freestanding bathtub. 

'Damn this guy's bathroom is bigger than my entire place,' he thought absently and yawned. A good orgasm always made him sleepy. 

Making his way back out to the bedroom, Zhangjing saw that Yanjun had disposed of the condom in a handy bin beside the bed and was lying in bed looking at him expectantly. 

Zhanjing yawned again and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

Yanjun smiled at him and lifted the covers. 

"You better get some sleep while you can," Yanjun said, "because of fair warning, I love morning sex." 

Zhanjing chuckled, from where he had faceplanted into a pillow. 

"I'll look forward to that Yanjun. Now let me, and my ass rest." 

Yanjun couldn't help but smile at the cheeky retort as he rolled onto his side and wrapped Zhangjing in his arms, before drifting off into a contented sleep. 

 

 


End file.
